


Masih

by 12micropercent



Series: Seusai Mereka [2]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Overthinking, Post-Break Up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: Mark yang percaya dirinya sudah tidak peduli. Atau setidaknya ia telah berusaha.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Seusai Mereka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886677
Kudos: 10





	Masih

_**Lewat**_ tengah malam dan Mark lagi-lagi masih terjaga.

Televisi berpendar menerangi ruangan gelap. Menampilkan gambar semut-semut yang saling berperang selagi memperdengarkan suara bising tak bernada. Layar yang kini berwarna hitam dan putih itu tidak sedang ditonton, melainkan menonton punggung pemiliknya yang mulai bercengkrama dengan kaca transparan yang membatasi ruang sempit ini dengan dunia di luar sana.

Mark sedang memikirkan _orang itu._ Orang yang belum bisa dilupakannya.

Apa _orang itu_ juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya?

_Entahlah. Mark tidak ingin tahu._

Tetapi Mark ingin jadi seperti _orang itu._ Orang yang masih sering mampir dalam pikirannya. Penuh misteri dengan perilaku yang tak bisa ditebak.

Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah _orang itu_ masih jadi orang yang sama?

Mark selalu mengingat-ingat semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya. Cara ia berjalan, suara tawanya, acara tv favoritnya, sampai wangi tubuhnya. Setelah sekian lama, apakah masih sama?

Bagaimana kabarnya, apa yang dipikirkannya, apa yang dimimpikan dalam tidurnya, apakah dia bahkan bisa tertidur?

_Mark tetap tidak mau tahu._

Yang ia tahu, orang itu sudah tidak bersamanya. Tidak lagi mencintainya. Tidak akan mencurahkan perhatian padanya. Tidak akan membuatnya tersenyum, lalu menangis, kemudian tertawa lagi.

Selain itu, apa _dia_ masih tetap seperti dulu?

_Mark tidak peduli._

Tapi Mark ingin jadi seperti dia. Orang yang sudah mengacuhkan ratusan panggilan telepon dan ribuan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan. Yang mendiamkan dan tiba-tiba bersikap dingin padanya.

Ia ingin bersikap seperti _orang itu_ , kepada _orang itu_ pula.

Orang itu, yang saat ini sedang membuat ponsel Mark berdering di tengah lamunan malam.

_Orang itu._

_Lucas._

_Dia juga belum mengganti nomornya, ya?_

Ah, benar. _Mark tidak peduli._

Padahal sudah sekian lama dan dia baru mencoba menghubungi Mark. Sepertinya ia masih jadi orang yang tak bisa diprediksi.

Tiga kali _ringtone_ berbunyi, tiga kali pula _ringtone_ itu mati. Mark tidak ingin mengangkatnya. Ia cuma sebatas rindu mendengar suara khusus yang hanya akan dinyanyikan ponselnya saat nomor spesial itu memanggil. Tapi ia tidak peduli dengan pemilik nomer yang masih disimpan dengan _emoticon_ hati di akhir nama itu.

Meski pada akhirnya ia mengangkat telpon itu setelah dering ke-empat. Percayalah, Mark sudah tidak peduli padanya.

 _"... Halo?"_ Suara yang datang dari belahan dunia yang lain ini masih sama seperti dalam ingatan Mark.

Bagaimana Lucas akan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata halo karena tak mendengar Mark bersuara terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana ia kembali terdiam saat Mark belum juga membalas sapaan darinya. Bagaimana Lucas akan berkata bahwa kabarnya baik-baik saja setelah itu.

Benar-benar masih Lucas yang sama, seperti yang Mark kenal dulu.

_"Mark? Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin."_

_Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?_

_"Sepertinya aku merindukanmu."_

_Begitu? Mungkin aku juga._

_"Maaf aku menelpon mu selarut ini."_

_Tak apa. Aku kira kau sudah menghapus nomorku._

_"Mark? Kau di sana?"_

_Iya. Aku masih mendengarkan._

_"..."_

_Kenapa kau diam sekarang?_

_"Maaf."_

_Untuk apa?_

_"Kita... Dan semuanya."_

Panggilan berakhir tanpa Mark yang sempat bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah Lucas tahu bagaimana kabarnya. Itukah alasannya tak bertanya?

Atau apa alasannya tidak mencoba untuk membuatnya berbicara? Barang hanya satu kata?

Apa yang membuatnya mengira Mark baik-baik saja?

Mark tidak tahu. _Ah, bukan_. Mark tidak ingin tahu.

Mark ingin jadi orang yang dingin seperti Lucas. Mark tidak ingin memikirkan tentang apa yang sedang Lucas pikirkan. Mark sudah tidak peduli pada Lucas.

Tapi kenapa Mark masih saja terbangun setelah memimpikan Lucas? Kenapa sekarang ia melamun tentang Lucas?

Padahal Mark sudah berusaha untuk tidak ingin tahu. Mark mencoba untuk tidak peduli. 

Mark benar-benar sudah mencoba.

Hatinya kini diserang keraguan yang menjalar sampai ke akal sehatnya. Memikirkan ulang semua hal yang pernah melintasi isi kepalanya. Memeriksa setiap lembar ingatan yang tertulis setelah _mereka_ berakhir. Untuk apa dan siapa pikirannya diluangkan setelah seharian bekerja?

Di malam selarut ini ia masih terjaga.

Padahal ia lelah akan hari-harinya yang panjang.

Sekarang ia sedang duduk termenung menatap kota dari balik jendela.

Mark yang percaya dirinya sudah tidak peduli. Atau setidaknya ia telah berusaha.

Mungkin memang benar.

_Sebenarnya, Mark masih peduli._

**_—Masih_**


End file.
